inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Brom
Brom picture (1) what happened to the pic of brom?!?!?!? Animalfriend —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Animalfriend (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 16:04, December 7, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :Don't worry, it's still on the page. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Nikajo (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 09:00, December 10, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Brom picture (2) Brom's picture is going to stay as the one from the movie, any disagreement should be placed here and we will explain why. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Glaedr23 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 23:40, December 11, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :One thing though, man, you're not putting the pictures on the main page using the right techniques. :-S —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Nikajo (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 04:18, December 12, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::This looks like Tenga, not Brom/. :( —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Gethos (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 03:59, November 9, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::That isnt brom the movie potrayal was perfect(along with murtagh) unlike the other ones please change it! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 78.108.170.40 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 16:10, November 10, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Eragon the movie I did like the movie, except for the fact that most of it was not taken from the book except a slight storyline. Here are some things about Brom that I don't think the movie should have had: * Eragon found out about Brom being a dragon rider too early * Brom died saving Eragon from Durza, not the Ra'zac * In the beginning, Brom tells Eragon to leave his house instead of where in the book he invites Eragon in and answers his questions You can add to this list of you come up with more. 03:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) JustAnotherDedicatedInheritanceCycleFan Anyone else miss Brom Anyone else miss Brom because i certainly do when i found out brom was eragon's father i dropped the book in shock and surprise. When Brom died may he ret in peace i did not cry but i was extremley sad because he was a great guy. When i listen to his memory for eragon in brisingr audio book i am always proud and sad and a few tears come to my eyes. I swear to god i am like eragon my starstone is saphire i have brown hair brown eyes mostly use my right hand want a free better world fight for my family and friends and i have a close relationhip as in really friendly like best friends she even calls me little one and that is why she is like saphira we know a lot about eachother and her birth stone is saphire close resembelance ey —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Ocedo82 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 05:52, June 12, 2010. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :Ok people i read the current question and answer and guess what it says about brom's ressurection in a way we might not expect i think the vault of souls and i know this is off topic but i believe angela is formora the more i think about it the more it seems obvious —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Ocedo82 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 13:53, December 6, 2010. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :I WAS!!!! i cried when he died Brom's age surely brom is 120+. Because riders finish training at the age of 20, then as soon as he became a dragon rider they were all killed and that was 100 years before the eragon books. shurtagal 20:01, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Human rider's training end at 20 but that's when elves start, just specifics ok.Valenthyne 7 Words for Eragon? So, what exactly were the seven words in the Ancient Language that Brom told Eragon before he died? I thought it would have been revealed in Inheritance, but (as far as I can remember) it never was revealed. 12:53, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :The story of those seven words and how Eragon used them is, according to Paolini, another tale, suffice to say that he used them later in his life. It will be told.--Wyvern Rex. 14:30, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Movie Brom or Book Brom??? I don't know about this one. Do you like better the Jeremy Irons looking, middle-aged, dark-brown/black haired brom with a/the short beard, or the book version of him/Brom, with the long white beard, old-man-type looking appearence?? I loved Jeremony Iron's voice a lot, it just sounded so powerful, kind of like Ian Mckellen's voice for Gandalf the Gray/White in LOTR sounded so powerful. In my opinion, they should have gave Jeremy Irons a fake white beard wig to make him look actually like an old man, with the long-white beard version too, Gandalf/Dumbledore style..... Who agrees with me?? Not so much about the actor (s) himself, but more about the physical appearence that he was portrayed in the Eragon film/movie...... I can't speak for everyone, but the casting of Irons was one of the few things about the movie that didn't make me want to vomit out of my eyes. That being said I would have preferred a little more accuracy in appearance. - arch angel gabriele 02:35, November 24, 2012 (MST) Was Brom immortal? Since Saphira died, did Brom lose his immortality? He definitley aged. But did he lose his immortality after his dragon Saphira died? : Ok, I've said this before, probably too you, but sign your posts. Brom's lifespan was clearly extended, but how long it might have been was never specified, to my memory. The fact that he aged at all would seem to imply that he was not immortal, but there may have been other reasons for it. - Arch angel gabriele (talk) 04:21, October 3, 2013 (UTC)